Sing with the Sun
by Chuli
Summary: A young Gerudo named Guerra meets a Zora named Japas and they start meeting at night because in Termina, it's taboo for Zoras and Gerudo to meet. After they meet, things go horribly wrong when Majora comes along....rated K for rape.


Guerra snuck quietly into Zora Hall, adjusting her mask. She lost herself in the huge crowd of Zoras, hoping no one knew that she was a Gerudo.

Guerra, a 15 year old Gerudo girl, was not like other Gerudo. Where they were skilled thieves, she was a prankster. Where they were elegant, she was a tomboy. Where they had perfect human-like teeth, she had Zora fangs. Her dead father is a Zora. Otherwise, you couldn't even tell. Where they attended Gerudo ceremonies, she was in her room listening to the Indigo Go's CDs. Right now, despite her mother's rules about going near Zoras, she was attending the latest lndigo Go's concert tonight. She wore a mask that covered her head to her chest in brown terrycloth, with only holes for her eyes. She could hear crazed fans cheering on Mikau, Japas, and LuLu, the popular ones in the band. She even let out a small yell ,"Mikau!Mikau!" then looked around to make sure no one recognized her Gerudo accent. A Goron girl jumped onto the stage toward the bass player Japas. Japas yelped in pain as she squeezed him tight. A Goron man, presumably her father, dragged his screaming daughter away from the surprised Zora dude.

Lulu tapped her mic twice, then began to sing into it.

_The sound of the ocean, washing over sand_

_Gets even worst enemies to join their hands_

_The sound of the seagulls, circling the sea_

_Makes even the Gerudo, belive in their dreams_

Mikau and Japas joined their voices in for the chorus.

_And even-from the farthest land, people hand in hand_

_Set the lovers freeeeeeee. oh yeah..._

_And only, the lovers canmake belive that they're in a wonderland, oh-ho yeahhhhhh..._

The song ended after a while. Applause rang out through the entire hall, and Guerra joined in the clapping. A distant " I LOVE YOU MIKAU KALOHA!" was heard in the back. Guerra whistled and screamed. She even caught Japas's guitar chip as he dropped it in the crowd. She reached toward the stage to give it back to him, but fangirls pushed her out of the way. "Hey, girls, girls, wait l have to get my--"

The fangirls closed in on him. _Oh well, _thought Guerra, _l'll wait for the fangirls to subside...''_

2 hours later the crowd went home and the band was packing their equipment off the stage. Guerra got up from the rock she was sitting on. '' Hey!'' she walked toward Japas. ''You dropped your thingy." Japas smiled and took it." Hey, dude, it's called a guitar chip. Thanks by the way." Guerra tried to stifle her excitement. She walked toward the exit before she could say 'autograph'. '' Hey dude, wait a sec!'' Guerra stopped in her tracks. Japas, still smiling, stepped in front of her. '' Dude if ya don't mind me asking, but why do you wear that mask?'' Guerra's blood went cold. ''Um, sorry, no reason." Japas's smile disappeared. ''Dude, l won't tell a soul l swear.''

Guerra found herself actually playing along.

''Can l trust you?''

Japas smiled again. ''Ya! Of course!''

''OK''

They both walked into Japas's room, Guerra still not believing that she was with Japas Kahalos, the infamous lndigo-Go's bass player. Japas sensed her anxiety and said,"l just wanna make sure you're not an assasin or something.''

_Here goes nothin',_ thought Guerra, and off came the mask to reveal a young Gerudo with ponytailed fiery wavy hair, dark tan skin, eyes like twin golden suns, and...Zoran fangs. Japas stared at her, wonder in his eyes for a second, then terror. "_You're a Gerudo!" _he whispered.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a clear sac of money and gold, shivering in fear. "Take it! Take it all! Just please let me live!"

Guerra was hurt that she had made her idol feel this way. She walked toward the cowering Zora. " l am a Gerudo. But l'm not like them. Hey, l'm even half-Zora if it makes you feel better!'' Guerra flashed a white smile at Japas, who noticed her fangs.

"So it's true..."

"OK. l trust you. But l need your name, OK?''

Guerra shrugged. '' It's Guerra Koharon."

Japas breathed in relief. " That's good. Koharon is a Zoran surname. Now I trust you, Guerra Koharon. l'm Japas Kahalos."

Guerra wanted to say ' I know', but instead said, "Nice to meet you."

''Yeah, likewise. Now let me help you outta here from the back door so my friends don't see you.''

Guerra snuck into her room, hoping no one had seen her come in. Then she heard a voice.

'' Guerra, hon, is that you?'' Guerra spun around, and to her relief, it was only her blind aunt Talinah.

'' Yes, aunt. l was getting some water,'' Guerra lied. Talinah smiled. "OK, child. Off to bed.''

The next morning, Guerra had a strange feeling that she needed to be around Japas again. lt

was a...strange feeling that Guerra had never felt before in her life. Even after breakfast, she had that butterfly feeling in her stomach. _No, Guerra,_ she told herself, _he's much too old for you._ lt was the truth; Japas had to be at least twenty. Guerra finally gave in on herself. ''Mama, l'm going to Romani Ranch!" she lied. Her mother, still very young, at age 29, said, '' OK, but remember, Guerra,_ no Zoran boys. _You remember Lahrani, right?''

'' Yes, mama...'' Lahrani was a Zoran teenager who constantly flirted with the Gerudo until he was thrown into the sea. '' Now be on your way, and be home by sunset. OK?'' Guerra nodded. She climbed the wall overlooking Great Bay and breathed in the salty air. With a deep breath, she plunged into the watery depths. She moaned a little because that was a 35 foot jump, and kinda made her seasick. Guerra swam to the edge of Zora Cape, squeezing the water out of her long hair and drying off in the hot sun. _OH NO, _she smacked herself in the forehead. _I DIDNT BRING MY MASK!_ '' You forgot this...'' said a male voice behind Guerra. She jumped in surprise. It was Japas.

"Hey there again!'' said Japas happily, handing Guerra her mask. " H-Hey Japas," she said, still shaking from surprise. ''See, you remembered my name! We're gonna get along well, Guevarra!''

Guerra smiled. '' First of all, it's Guerra. Secondly, Of course l remember your name, you are a celebrity. And thirdly, what happened to your ' oh my gosh a Gerudo' attitude?"

Japas played with the fins covering his eyes. '' Hey, l trust you, Guerra! l get along with people really well, even if they are--'' ''Gerudo?'' said Guerra with a laugh. "We're not all bad; it's just that _most of us are._ Lucky for you, l'm an lndigo-Go's fan and l'm not a beast like the others." Japas laughed at this. '' You're funny. And _so _true!'' Japas picked up his guitar. '' Well, l gotta go practice with my mate, Mikau. You know Mikau, right?''

'' How could l not?''

'' Haha. Well, Guerra, l'll see you around. By the way, we're gonna have to meet in private from now on. My friends and the rest of the Zoras don't really...well, um...approve of--''

'' They hate Gerudo, huh?''

Japas shrugged. ''_Racists._ l can't stand 'em one bit.'' Japas turned to go inside the cave. '' Hey, Guerra, if you wanna meet me tonight, l'll be at Great Bay, okay?''

''Okay!'' said Guerra, overexcited. '' l'll try to make it.'' Japas said, "Peace out, dude,'' and left.

Japas met Lulu and Evan inside his room, drinking ice cold lemonade, while Mikau sang loudly in the shower.

_oooooooh, sing with the sun, my angel!_

_sing with the suuuuuuun, yeah yeah._

''Mikau, _please!'' _moaned Japas sarcastically. '' My fins are _curling _in fright!''

_oh, sing with the sun, my seagulls..._

_Japas, shut your fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins, yeah yeah..._

The entire room laughed at that one. ''Interesting lyrics, Kaloha.'' Japas said sourly.

''So, where have you been, Kahalos?'' Evan asked. '' Oh, l was, um, talkin' to a friend is all.''

''Ohhhhhhhhh...is it a _giiiiiiiiiirl, _Japas?'' asked Mikau. Japas threw a rock at Mikau, who had just come out of the shower. '' Nooooooo, Mikau.'' " Whatever...'',said Mikau as he dried off. He threw the towel on Lulu's head. ''Hey! Mikau that wasn't very nice,'' said Evan putting down his drink. '' Hey, ya gotta admit, though, Lulu's head makes a fine towel rack...'' Lulu tripped Mikau, who fell onto his guitar. '' Awwww, Lulu!'' Mikau groaned as his strings caught onto his tail. '' Both of you, apologize to each other,'' said Evan. '' Sorry,'' they said together. ''Awwwwww!'' said Japas and joined their hug. '' lsn't this romantic!'' he said, twirling them around. '' Honey and Darling will be _soooooo jealous!_''

Mikau took hold of Japas's tail and yanked hard. ''OW!'' Evan sighed. ''Ok, practice, you guys. Rehearsal tomorrow.'' They all grumbled and picked up their instruments. ''And a 1..and a 2...and a 123...''

Guerra was so glad she didn't have to start patrolling the fortress until she turned 21. She had soooo much free time on her hands and it was only 2:00. Guerra decided to write a song. She was totally inspired last night by the concert, so she decided to write about her encounter outside Gerudo walls. She took out a pen and started writing:

_Inside these walls-my entire life_

_l've gotten used to the- protected life_

_But when l climbed the wall- over Great Bay_

_l was so overwhelmed-didn't know what to sayyyy..._

'' Not bad, Guerra, not bad...'' she told herself out loud. She put away her paper in a secret place-- between her matresses where no one would look. She took out another sheet of paper and began a drawing of Japas. lt was pretty good so far, she didn't forget to add the overhanging fins covering his eyes. When she was done, she put it in her secret hiding place. '' GUERRA!'' her mother called. '' Time for lunch, Guerra.''

After lunch, Guerra took a short walk around the fortress. She had no Gerudo friends, because they knew she had a passion and interest in Zoras, so they avoided her. The Gerudo hated Zoras and everything they represented.

Guerra was so busy daydreaming that she had fallen asleep, and dreamed that she had joined the lndigo-Go's.

She woke up to find that it was 8:00. _Oh no,_ she thought, _Japas is waiting for me at Great Bay, he's gonna be so freaked!_ Guerra pulled her hair into a ponytail and snuck out. She found a boat at the bottom of the wall, so she just climbed down instead of jumping. She boarded the tiny boat and rowed herself to Great Bay. She saw Japas there, with a microphone and a guitar. _l am SO not singing...,_thought Guerra. Japas spotted her and helped her onto the silvery sand. '' Hey, Derra, you made it!'' Guerra flinched at the name. "Close enough, Lakaas,'' she laughed. Japas rolled his eyes. '' It's _Jap--_ oh l get it!" he laughed in a surfer dude kind of way. '' So, what's all the gear for?'' Guerra asked. Japas adjusted the mic. '' Well, l wanna hear you sing, Guerra! l heard that Gerudo have amazing voices!'' Guerra shook her head. '' l ain't singing. Not without, um, a bass in the background!'' Japas grinned and picked up his bass. '' And a 1..2..3..''

_oh-oh, yeah...sing with the sun, my angel_

_sing with the sun, my love..._

_wish for a new tomorrow, a new star above..._

_sing with the stars, and hope that_

_we will be together tonight..._

_coz no one can stop this thing we have_

_between us...oh-oh yeah_

_sing with the sun, my seagulls_

_search for your heart withiiiiiin_

_sing with the rain, my sweetheart_

_we're both gonna win..._

Guerra finished and bowed. '' Thank you, thank you, fellow Guerra fans! l'll be here Wednesdays at 6:00, try the popcorn, it's delicious!'' Guerra and Japas both laughed. '' Ya know, you're pretty good for a Gerudo!'' Guerra said, ''Hey!'' and pulled his tail. '' Too bad you can't join our band.'' Japas sighed. Guerra knew why. The Gerudo and the Zoras have been against each other for years. '' Yeah...'' Japas took out his bass. '' Well, l'll have to tell my band about you, Guerra. Hopefully they're not as racist as l think they are.'' Guerra stood up and brushed the sand off her pants. ''Japas, are you nuts? There'll be a riot!'' Japas shrugged. '' Hey, it's worth a try, right? l mean, heck, they are my friends. Oh yeah, and we'll have to tell everyone somehow because we are a public band, you know.'' Guerra suddenly saw this as an opportunity to stop the rivalry against the races. "You know what, J? You're right, man, l mean, you know what they say: you hate that guy until you meet him.''

Japas laughed. '' Heh heh. Never heard that one before,'' he said. '' Have anything to do with me, Guerra?''

'' Oh, shut your fins, Japas, it doesn't,'' she laughed. '' Go ahead and explain to your friends and hope it goes okay. lt's getting late, lt's like 12:00, we should go to bed now. l'll try to be here tomorrow, OK?''

Japas stood up and shook Guerra's hand. '' Hope it _does _go well. Evan's not too fond of Gerudo...but l'll try hard to get you in the band. Bye, Guerra!'' Japas said as he grabbed his waterproof stuff and dove underwater.

Guerra sighed and got into her little boat. She rowed her way home, avoiding Like Likes. But when she got home was the real surprise.

Every single Gerudo lay dead across the fortress with a sharp piece of glass in each heart. Guerra's blood went cold. She was shaking, she felt herself go white, and she fainted hard on the cold brick floor. When she awoke, she gasped in terror because there was a...thing standing over her. lt had a strange mask on, a heart shaped mask with horns sticking out of it. The design was frightening. '' Hello, Guerra,'' it said, fingering a sharp piece of glass in his pocket. '' Guerra was still shaky. '' What are you!'' How do you know my name and WHY are the Gerudo _dead!''_

Guerra felt like crying, but in the place of tears were fear and anger. The maskthing touched the side of her face lovingly. '' Guerra, Guerra, Guerra, youngest Gerudo, huh? Don't feel bad, l'm only 11..._phisically_. l have a complex mind, kid, for l am Majora!'' Suddenly, the red glow of the mask's big eyes went yellow. The kid dropped to the floor and looked at Guerra, with a sad face. '' Miss, please help me! Please! The mask is taking control of my mind! Take if OFF please!'' Guerra didn't move. '' l don't believe this...oh my gosh...l don't trust you!'' The kid doubled in pain. '' lt's not me you don't trust, miss!'' he said, beginning to cry. '' lt's Majora's Mask!'' Guerra felt sorry for the kid and reached for the mask. When she tried to pull it off, the eyes went red. Majora grabbed Guerra and shoved her to the ground, holding her down with his arms and legs. '' Fool girl! You must now suffer!'' Majora snapped, and an orange bubble formed around Guerra. '' Yay, l got Boss a Gerudo!'' Guerra was disgusted. '' Please just kill me like the others!'' she really wanted to die right now. '' Nonsense!'' said Majora, touching the bubble lightly, '' l just won 50 rupees from Boss, and l wanted to prove to Boss that l'd bring him a Gerudo!'' Guerra seriously wanted to throw up. '' Then why did you kill the other Gerudo?'' Majora laughed. '' They were ugly. Boss wants a sexy Gerudo.'' Guerra wasn't flattered.

'' Who's _Boss?''_ She asked him. '' Why, l am, child...''

A man had appeared. He looked somewhat girly; the wore a purple suit, a masked backpack, and hideous ear to ear grin. He sounded pretty girly,too. He put down his bag and walked over to the bubble. He looked Guerra up and down, slowing down a little at her breasts. '' Good job, Majora. l give you, 50 rupees as l promised, and l also get my mask back.'' Majora separated from the child body. Majora was tall and handsome, with dark tan skin and long, shaggy white-blonde hair. Two gleaming purple eyes sat blinkless over a too-perfect nose. He was wearing animal skins.

_He is SO not 11..._thought Guerra. It was true, he looked 25. Boss looked at Guerra again, this time with a horrid smile on his face, which made her feel really sick. '' Pop the bubble, Majora. l want to touch her...'' Guerra began screaming for help. Majora, smiling like a psycho, released Guerra from her prison. Guerra struggled against Majora's tight grip on her waist, while Boss grabbed her face in his hands. '' Oh, you are very young, miss, but that makes it _a lot better..._Guerra screamed, but Majora's hand flew to her mouth. Obviously, someone heard her first scream. '' Let her go!'' The kid who Majora had control over was consious again. '' You have no right to do this!''

He was a Skull Kid. He had a round wooden face, gleaming yellow eyes, a large straw hat, and a knobby, leaf clad wooden body. '' She never did anything to you! She is innocent! She--'' The kid had fallen to the ground, holding his little face in tears. '' Unless you want me to smack you again, you'll shut up and play the song to get us into Clock Tower now!'' said Majora. Boss held Guerra tight as they vanished into Clock Tower. '' JAPAS!'' Guerra screamed into the night before they vanished into thin air.

Japas awoke with a start. '' Oh no...Guerra..'' Japas ran out of the hall and jumped into the water, swimming full speed toward Pirate's Fortress. He climbed the wall, and saw a bloody mess of dead women. Japas's stomach did a backflip. '' No!'' He jumped the wall, landing on a Gerudo, which scared the living hell out of him. '' No way! NO!'' Japas knew that Guerra had to be one of them. '' GUERRA!'' he yelled hopelessly. He saw something stir. lt was not Guerra. lt was a child, a Skull Kid... Japas ran up to it. '' You killed Guerra, l know you did!'' Skull Kid began yelling at Japas now. '' NO!GUERRA'S ALIVE! THE MASKMAN TOOK HER TO CLOCK TOWER! HE WANTS TO...'' Skull Kid stopped. Japas went cold. '' He wouldn't...,'' said Japas in disbelief. '' How do l get there?'' The kid pulled out a flute. ''Just stand in front of me.'' He began playing notes on it. Japas and Skull Kid were in thin air.

Guerra was tied to a wooden pole, and was still screaming, trying to remove the piece of cloth Majora had stuffed into her mouth to muffle her. She struggled as hard as she could, not wanting to face whatever Boss and Majora had in store for her. Just then, someone burst through the door, a skinny Zora.

'' Japas!'' Guerra managed to scream when she had removed the cloth from her mouth. '' Guerra!''

Majora was going to shoot fire at Japas, when Skull Kid elbowed him in the stomach. Majora yelped and began aiming kicks at Skull Kid. Skull Kid grabbed Majora's head and smashed it into his own wooden head. A nice healthy crack was heard, and Majora fell to the floor. Skull Kid kicked his unconsious body.

Meanwhile, Japas had been trying to untie Guerra. Boss lunged for the Zora, who ducked, and Boss's head went flying toward the wall. Guerra freed her arms and aimed a nice punch at Boss's face. Boss screamed in pain and waved his arms like a madman trying to grab the Gerudo. '' You little brat! l'll have you!'' He pinned down her arms and tried to rape her, but Japas grabbed him from behind, threw him onto the floor, and sank his sharp teeth into Boss's neck. Boss went blue instantly, but Japas only tightened his grip. Blue-purple goo oozed out of Japas's fangs. Guerra knew it was Zoran Doli, a harmful poison Zoras used to kill enemies, though rarely used, only in times of emergency.One dose of Doli could kill ten sharks. A Zora could only Doliate ten times in a lifetime. Boss was dead in seconds.

''NOOO!'' screamed a consious Majora, lunging for Guerra himself. He shot Japas with an orange bubble, and trapped the poor Zora. Majora was mad and psycho right now. '' You kill my Boss, you pay me back, kid.'' Majora began to bite her neck. He was right over her, pinning her down in a way impossible to get out of. '' Get away from her!'' Skull Kid began kicking Majora in the side, but Majora was quick. He gave Skull Kid a nice crack on the skull, but the kid wouldn't give up. He held his head with one hand, and sank his sharp nails into Majora's bare back with the other. '' OW! YOU LITTLE CRAP!'' Majora reached for Skull Kid, and just then Skullkid realized he still had that piece of glass in his pocket. Just then, Majora threw Skull Kid against the wall. ''No! My glass!'' lt had flown across the room, in the middle of the floor. Majora didn't see it, but went at Skull Kid again. But before Majora could burn him with his fire, his eyes went blank, and he shrieked. He fell on top of Skull Kid, a sharp blade of glass sticking out of his brown back. Guerra stood behind him, panting, pure hate in her golden eyes. '' _NEVER mess with kids, screw-up.''_

Skull Kid sat on the floor holding his skull in both hands, groaning. Japas's teeth were dripping with the remainder of the Doli, and he stared in pure hatred at the two dead men. '' They're dead. Let's go back to Great Bay.''

Guerra pulled the glass out of Majora's back and stuck it between his eyes. '' Yeah. Let's go.'' They turned to leave, when Japas realized that they had forgotten the Skull Kid. '' What about the little guy?'' he asked.

Guerra looked at Skull Kid. '' Hey, are you ok?''

The Skull Kid looked up, pain searing in his large yellow eyes. '' My head hurts a lot,'' he whined.

Japas picked him up and slung him over his back. '' We'll get that treated, kid. Where do you live?'' Skull Kid shrugged and said, '' Nowhere.'' Guerra felt a pang of pity. '' Really?'' Skull Kid nodded. Japas whispered something in his ear.

Skull Kid's little face brightened instantly. '' Are you serious!'' he gasped. '' Yeah! We have plenty of room in Zora Hall!'' said Japas, apparently as excited as Skull Kid. Skull Kid sighed and said,'' My head feels better now.'' Japas laughed, and they all walked back to Great Bay, leaving the mangled bodies of Majora and Boss behind.

Guerra now had a home in Zora Hall, where she was accepted by all Zoras. lt took Evan a while to adjust, but eventually he accepted her. Skull Kid shared a room with Japas. The two had become good friends. Japas was like an older brother to Skull Kid, who revealed his real name as Sharo. Guerra eventually got over the deaths of her fellow Gerudo, but at the same time felt at home in Zora Hall. The lndigo Go's took Guerra as lead singer in their band when Lulu got pregnant and decided to live the normal life for a while. The band's huge hit, Sing with the Sun, gained popularity through the entire land of Termina. Sharo now played the flute in the band. Guerra had never felt happier.

'' When you sing with the sun, the light shines on all...''


End file.
